Horizons
by leona.teamjacob
Summary: Horizons Bella/Jacob What if Edward had never come back and Bella fell in love with Jacob, Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Horizons**

**Bella/Jacob**

**What if Edward had never come back and Bella fell in love with Jacob, set in new moon, the chapters are named after songs. Rated M for certain chapters and don't worry I'm not an Edward hater I just feel that Bella and Jacob deserve a chance :). ****As much Id love to I don't own twilight or any of these songs credit goes to Ms. Meyer and the artists/bands.**

**Chapter 1**

**Papercut**

**Bella's POV**

Since Edward left nearly a year ago I haven't been the same I know that, Charlie knows that, everyone knows that, it's all on there mind "Bella Swan all alone, Edward never wanted her if he did why did he leave" that's the very answer I want did he ever love me? It feels like a part of me has been ripped out ever since he left the pain has been growing worse like a paper cut. I needed a new start, I needed life again but how he is no wait was my life, I had a life before him surely it wouldn't be hard to go back to that way the way before him I mean I have Charlie, Renee, Phil, Billy, everyone at school and Jacob…that's it Jacob he always makes me happy, he's always been my own personal sun I'll call him after iv made tea for me and Charlie, even better I'll go down to la push and see him. I looked at my cell it was 4:30 Charlie will be home in a bit better start making his food maybe he will be happy that I'm going to see Jacob. I was just serving up dinner when Charlie walked in and hung his gun up, "hi Charlie" he looked up at me shocked "hello Bella, you feeling better today?" I grinned and said "yeh I'm feeling slightly better I'm going over to la push after dinner to see Jacob and Billy, that alright with you?" it was his turn to grin "sure bells that would be fine, you look like you need a bit of colour in your cheeks" I remembered what he was referring to besides school and the supermarket I'd not been out the house since Edward left, even thinking his name made me upset but I had to get past that I mean he left me I'm past moping around I need to get out. I put my plate in the sink and told Charlie not to bother doing the washing I'll do it when I'm back, I ran upstairs and put on my dark blue halter neck which I hoped wasn't too revealing I didn't want to seem trashy and a pair of shorts as it was so warm outside and was going to be warm all night which was a rarity for forks. I ran downstairs and kissed Charlie on that cheek with his blessing and a stay out as long as you want I went out the door and started the truck.

I got to la push and knocked on Jacob's door, I heard some talking and someone unlocking the door it opened and there stood Jacob in a pair of shorts and no top, I was liking this look I could tell I was blushing from the warmth in my cheeks and the grin on his face "hey Bella what brings you to la push?" I said with a smile "I just wanted to come see you and Billy" I heard a boys voice from inside shout "Oi Jacob hurry up we wanna start the film!" he yelled back "hang on a second Paul" he shook his head still grinning and hugged me I could feel all his warmth going through me then he took me in the house to the living room where there was four boys sat on the sofa grinning the same way Jacob did, I knew them as Embry, Paul, Seth and Quil they lived at the reservation. Jacob sat down in the big arm chair and gestured at me to come sit down to, I sat on the arm Jacob frowned at me but then his face softened "were watching underworld" it was my turn to frown I thought typical something that will remind me of him but I said that it was fine anyway. Quarter way through the film I felt Jacobs warm arm pull me onto his lap I saw his white smile in the darkness he was planning something, but I stayed where I was I liked it, feeling his warm body against mine, his skin was beautiful, he was beautiful I made a mental note to tell him this, I could see his perfect white teeth glowing in the darkness he was loving every minute of this.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in a bed all alone and in the dark I shot up trying to make out where I was and me being me I fell out of bed and landed on something very warm "OWWW BELLA" I thought oh crap "sorry Jacob" he turned the lamp on and smiled at me "I should sleep in the way more often he looked at my chest I blushed and stood up I was confused "did I fall asleep during the movie?" he nodded still smiling I apologised and went out to the front door, he grabbed me and asked if I can come round tomorrow I said "yes what time" "10? Is that enough beauty sleep for you, well not that you need it", he winked at me I nodded and hugged him he kissed me on top of the head "just let yourself in" he said as I went out the door and drove home. that was the first night I dreamt of wolves, the one that stood out most was the russet wolf that came up to me looked me in the eyes and let me stroke him, I couldn't work out how I knew him but I looked up and saw Edward, the russet wolf howled and it Edward faded out of view till it was like he wasn't there anymore. I woke up and for once I wasn't crying I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horizons**

**Bella/Jacob**

**What if Edward had never come back and Bella fell in love with Jacob, set in new moon, the chapters are named after songs. Rated M for certain chapters and don't worry I'm not an Edward hater I just feel that Bella and Jacob deserve a chance.**

**As much Id love to I don't own twilight or any of these songs credit goes to Ms. Meyer and the artists/bands.**

**Chapter two**

**Start of something new**

**Jacobs POV**

I woke up feeling great, Bella was amazing and she was coming to my house today I got put of bed and went in the shower it felt freezing against my warm skin but oh well. I got out the shower and dried myself a bit and went to the kitchen to make my breakfast, I needed to go to the store as I decided what to eat. I stretched and as I turned around I saw Bella there and my towel fell down I'm so glad I had the island in front of me, I think she was blushing enough for both of us, I slowly picked my towel up and sighed them ran to my room I sat on my bed and heard a knock on my door "I'm sorry Jake" giggle "can I come in" I opened the door and she threw her arms around me to hug me and then my member thought it would be amusing to err…get erect it lifted the towel off I looked at Bella's face she was looking down and her mouth was like an O she looked like she couldn't decide what to do smile, blush, laugh, look away or even better do something about it. I thought hey she is going to see it some day better apologise while she's here "sorry if its small" I said trying to sound sad so she would be nice about it because I knew it was huge, she looked up at me and smiled with her beautiful lips and replied "Jacob Black you must be joking, its huge" I grinned at her.

I grabbed her and kissed her we fell back onto the bed I pulled off her top and her jeans, she was wearing a blue bra and panties set with little diamantes on I was breathless at the sight of her I looked from the top of her head where her long chocolate brown curls where I stroked them she blushed, my eyes continued down her face I was lost in her brown eyes for a moment, then her button nose that I kissed the tip of, then her cheeks and lips that were so perfect on her heart shaped face, I couldn't stop being amazed at her body she looked so pure and soft and smelt so nice like rose petals, her breasts looked so sweet and tender, her stomach was flat and perfect, her vagina looked so small and tight, her legs were gorgeous and her feet were so small and cute. I kissed her for what it seemed like hours slowly removing her underwear when I heard Embry and Quil shut the front door and call out for me, I growled at them for ruining this moment and we quickly got dressed I kissed her on the lips and she smiled "so does this mean you like me back?" I asked, she blushed and said "Jake I think iv fallen in love with you" I grinned I heard her heart beat faster as I held her hands "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" tears welled up in her gorgeous brown eyes "of course Jacob Black" I hugged her. Hand in hand we went into the living room and the look on Embry and Quil's faces was priceless when they saw us but they smiled and congratulated us.

That was the happiest day of my life the start of something new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Amazed**

**Bella's POV**

I stayed in la push for the rest of the day just messing about with Embry, Quil and my new boyfriend Jacob; I left at four to give Charlie his dinner. When I got home I plugged my iPod in its speakers and put it on shuffle and danced while I cooked, but then I felt like someone was watching me but I thought nothing of it until I looked around and saw a note on the table, I was sure that wasn't there earlier I panicked and slowly went over to it I picked it up it had been done on the computer and it said "Isabella my love, I will have you soon" I was so shocked I hid the letter in my jeans pocket I finished cooking I decided to make some of my famous double chocolate cookies to make Charlie smile, I knew they were having trouble with people disappearing and him being the chief meant most of the stress was on him. He came home and hung his gun and coat up, he smiled slightly at me I put our food on the table it was spaghetti Bolognese which I know he loves when we were done I got the cookies out the oven id made like fifty, Charlie laughed and said you expect me to eat all those I smiled "well they will just go to Jake and the la push boys otherwise" I loved it when Charlie was happy, he ate his second cookie and came over and kissed me on the head "you're a great kid Bella, I love you" he went into the living room to watch sports. I looked at the clock and it was only six, I put the remaining forty something cookies in a box and rang Jacob he answered after the second ring "hey babe" "I have loads of cookies that need eating, fancy some? I just knew he was grinning "of course Bella you know I love you just for your cookies yeh?" I laughed "I'll be right over love you" "okay see you in a minute baby, love you". I went to my room and changed into a t-shirt and a skirt, I hoped it wasn't too short I sorted my hair and makeup, went downstairs grabbed the cookies and went out the house. I started to drive la push and half way there something hit my front bumper I pulled over, I looked at the front of my truck there was nothing there except a note in my windscreen wipers I held my breath while I opened it "Isabella, you will be mine a lot sooner than you think don't fight it" I was shocked I got back into my truck and drove to la push. I left the note on the seat and grabbed the cookies, Jake was already at my door he opened it for me and grabbed the cookies "YES THERE MINE ALL MINE" I pouted "I never get that" he lifted me up to his height "now miss swan you know you mean more to me than cookies" he put me down I was lost in his eyes "I love you Jacob" "I love you to Bella". We went into his house and Billy was in the living room on the sofa he grinned at me I could see so much of Jacob in him that boyish charm, Jacob offered him a cookie "thanks Bella, you know maybe we should hold you ransom from Charlie, your cooking is amazing" Billy joked, "I don't think chief of police Charlie would like that and plus I have to cook for him, but anytime you want to come over its fine" Billy looked deep in thought then told us that he was going to sues' for the day he wheeled out the front door and I heard a car drive away. I looked at Jake and he grinned then ran over to me put me over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom with me rather confused, he kicked the door shut put me on the bed and he kissed me, I looked into his onyx eyes it was pure love that I saw back I felt my heart pick up its pace and I started to blush "aww bells you look so cute" he kissed my cheeks where I was blushing, he put his hand up my skirt and felt my butt he pulled a shocked face "Isabella I wouldn't of thought you had kinky panties" he winked at me I pouted and said "so you don't think id want to be sexy for my boyfriend, fine well I guess you don't want to see my underwear completely then" he looked shocked and with that I rolled over trying not to giggle, he pulled me to his side and said "Isabella Swan of course I love the fact you would want to be sexy for me, now take your clothes off" I thought about it for a minute and grinned "you want me to take my clothes off okay" I got off the bed and he sat on the edge I started to strip I slowly took my skirt and top off then sat on his lap and started grinding into his already hard cock I got him to stand up and took his trousers off he was smiling my smile so I pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him, he was amazing and he is all mine, we laid and kissed for ages until Jacobs cell rang it was Sam I pouted he answered it "hi Sam" "Jacob we picked up scents of them…" Jacob looked confused "who are them" "the Cullen's" I felt Jacob stiffen up "where about" "at the treaty line, their scent was really strong so I reckon they stood there for a while" "okay I'll come see you" Jake said angrily, he put down his cell and looked at me I was scared and confused why would they come back after a year has Edward come back to me, what do I say to him? I do miss Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, jasper and even Rosalie, What's going on and is Edward connected to the weird notes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands**

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe there back!! You think that they would know better to stay away after what **he** did to my sweet Bella, stupid bloodsucker leech urgh I'm not impressed they will pay okay maybe just Edward the rest seem okay even the blonde girl. I looked at Bella all the colour had drained out her face and she was just sat there looking scared and confused at the same time, I got dressed and held her for a bit then all of a sudden she started to cry I hugged her tighter "don't worry bells I wont let them get you, I wont let him" she looked up at me with hurt in her gorgeous brown eyes "iv been getting these notes" I looked at her "why didn't you tell me Bella" "because there was only two" "can I see them" she got dressed and I followed her outside to her truck she passed me the note I unfolded it, it was done on the computer "Isabella, you will be mine a lot sooner than you think don't fight it" I felt myself shake and my fists clench I tried to focus all my energy on not "wolfing out" as Seth once put it but it didn't help I turned to look at Bella, she looked so scared I stopped shaking as soon as I saw her beautiful brown eyes start to well up "bells baby you know I'd never hurt you yeh?" my Bella bit her lip oh god she looked sexy when she did that but any way back to the current situation I picked her up and sat her on the hood of the car and kissed her "Isabella swan, I love you with all my heart okay, it's just the thought of him wanting you back makes me so angry its unbelievable and it scares me that you might want him back, I mean I'm only 17 and your nearly 19 its only natural you would like an older guy" I felt so crap I was trying to hold back tears, she grabbed my face in her small tender soft hands "Jake if I wanted him id still be waiting for him, but I'm in love with you and want to spend forever with you, nothing he does will ever tear us apart" I kissed her sweetly for what seemed like hours until I heard a car beep it was Charlie darn him and his bad timing "Hey Charlie, how are you" he looked at me and Bella then smiled and said "I'm great thank you, just here to get Billy so we can go to the Clearwater's you coming with?" Bella shook her head "Charlie is it okay if we stay here?" I waited to hear the whole no Bella he's a boy speech but instead he grinned and said "why don't you stay the night, we don't know when we will be back you will be safe with Jacob" I stood there with my mouth open he chuckled at my expression "don't worry Jake she isn't that bad" Bella ran up to him and hugged him "thanks dad, love you" Charlie went in and got Billy then they went.

I picked Bella up and took her inside, "so bells want to go past yours so you can put a lovely dress on and do yourself up all nice so I can take you out to dinner?" she blushed "we don't have to I mean I'm not worth the money Jake" I looked at her that was enough for her to grin and say okay, I went and got dressed into a shirt and clean jeans I grabbed the money off the table and we got in the rabbit and drove to Bella's house, when we stopped she looked at me and kissed me, "want to come in?" I followed her into the house and sat on the couch "take as long as you want its only 5pm our reservartion isn't until 7pm and its a small restaurant that sam recommend to me so its nothing too flashy so maybe just a pretty little dress" she straddled my lap and started kissing me i felt my member getting aroused "woah Bells calm down what did i say for that reaction?" she smiled sweetly at me "its for being the best boyfriend in the world and knowing that i don't like to overdo things and for loving me so much" she really was the cutest thing id ever seen her brown eyes were starting to water and she was blushing, i hugged her and kissed her "you really are my everything" she got off my lap "il get ready now" she ran upstairs i heard her trip up on the way "crap" and she went into the shower. Being with her was amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long hiatus guys, had alot going on :/ hopefully I'v still got my mojo_

_You know the whole shebang I don't own anything but this story I'm writing :)_

**Chapter 5**

**Naturally**

Bella's POV

I am so lucky to be with Jacob, he's so sweet, kind, thoughtful, amazing, gorgeous and best of all mine I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I stepped in the shower and reached for my strawberry shampoo, there was mango instead and a note from Charlie saying "sorry they ran out so I got this instead, hope it smells nice" I smiled and used damn it did smell good, I shaved my legs and washed then got out the shower and went into my bedroom. I looked in my wardrobe and to my surprise there was a new dress hanging up it was silver with light blue roses on and had a silver sash with a note pinned to it, it was from Alice "Bella, i saw in a vision that you were looking at this on the internet i took the liberty of buying for you please wear it, don't worry about the cost, I miss you, Alice xxx" I put the dress on it suited me perfectly and accentuated all my curves, this is going to knock Jacob out I smiled to myself as I applied my makeup did my hair and put my shoes on. I went down stairs as gracefully as I could and it actually worked in my favour I saw Jacob and he was wearing a tux and man did he look hot, he obviously thought the same from the look on his face he was in awe I just started blushing and was like come on lets go before your eyes hit the floor, he smiled and swooped me up into his arms and kissed me on the lips and caressed my hair he growled "wow your hair smells so good mango?" I nodded "keep that shampoo I love it" we kissed for what seemed like hours, come on jake lets go then we don't want to be late for our 9pm reservation wherever it is were going.

We went outside to the car and got in it, I nearly fell asleep until I felt Jacob poking me in the side, "bells were here gorgeous" I looked out the window we were at the most expensive hotel/restaurant in port angeles, we got out the car and walked inside there was a very snooty looking waiter who looked us up and down and said "sorry if your looking for pizza express its down the street" Jacob laughed and replied "table for two under the name of black" the snooty waiter checked and blushed "oh I'm very sorry here is your table as you requested" we went to our table and ordered our drinks and food, i ordered a chicken Caesar salad and a glass of white wine and Jacob ordered a steak with chips and a glass of coke. I felt so grown up in this restaurant. For desert I had a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream it was amazing and Jacob had a huge slice of cheese cake. It was all really good and Jacob was such a gentleman ordering us new drinks and holding my hand alot and looking into my eyes, he even glared at a waiter who checked me out it was going so well until Jacobs head turned to the window and we saw Edward leaving another note on his car he ran out to get it and before I knew it he was back he had straightened up quite a bit and showed me the note it said "aww isn't that sweet the dog is feeding you, I could do that and so much more and I will when I get you back, not long now my Bella xxxx" I was so shocked. Jacob burnt it with the candle that was on the table and shook his head, "bell's lets go upstairs now if your finished" "upstairs?" I asked very confused "yes I booked a room for the weekend and I even brought some clothes here ready for you" my boyfriend really was amazing and everything comes so naturally with him, I'd be sure to treat him when we got upstairs, I had my own treat that Alice had also got me for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about long time, I am on summer now so hopefully i'l get somewhere thank you for your reviews good and bad, I love to hear people's opinions (just not mean :{)

You know the whole shebang I don't own anything but this story I'm writing :)

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONY GOODNESS RATED M!

Chapter 6

Magic

Jacobs P.O.V

I took her to the giant lift and we went all the way to the fourteenth floor room 409 the presidential suite, I looked at my Bella's face she was shocked "how could you afford this" I hugged her and said never mind that, I swiped the key card and the doors opened inside was enormous there was a huge emperor size bed, a giant TV, from what I could see a huge bathroom, a bar with food and drink everything you could ever imagine was in this room. I looked at Bella and she had the expression of a child on Christmas day who got what they wanted she ran round the room looking at everything "thank you Jacob" and gave me a big hug and then kissed me for what seemed hours then she pulled away and said "so that huge bath would go to waste if we didn't go in it" It was my turn to be shocked "are you sure your ready for this I mean it would go to waste but we could take separate baths and it would be fine" her face dropped "oh...ok if you don't want to see me I understand I mean it's not like I'm cute and tanned or anything amazing like the girls at la push" I was so shocked by this outburst but then I grinned and she looked worriedly at me those brown eyes a bit teary from where she was about to cry, I walked over to her and picked her up and took her in the bath room "what are you doing Jake? I thought" "you thought wrong Bella, I was only checking that you were ok and ready for this as I don't want to put you in a position you feel uncomfortable in" I put her down next to the bath tub, she smiled at me "I love you Jacob you're the most amazing guy in the world and I would be more than happy to give every part of myself to you not just my heart but my body as well make me yours" she started the bath running and added bubbles then took off her dress and underneath was underwear the same blue and silver as her dress she was absolutely gorgeous her skin was like cream and was curvy in all the right places not skinny like the girls at la push, Bella was a women I watched as she untied her hair and let is cascade down her back like a chocolate water fall and all I could smell was the strawberry shampoo she was beautiful in every way and I was the luckiest man in the world. I realised I was gawking at her like a hungry wolf _(a/n see what I did there lol what ok no) _she was blushing so I took her in my arms and told her "Isabella swan you are the most gorgeous, sexiest, cutest, hottest, sweetest women in the whole world and I am so lucky to have you, words could never describe the love I have for you" she kissed me I could feel her tears on my face "whoa baby what's wrong you should be happy" "oh Jacob I am I am, you have made me feel so amazing no one has ever said anything like that before to me, I want you to see me now but I have to see you too" I didn't get what she meant until she pulled each strap of her bra down and undid the clip at the back "wow" was all I could say she had perfect breasts not that I had really seen any apart from porn magazines that the guys had shown me and the breasts in there were all plastic and weird, but Bella's were amazing they were the perfect size for my hands then before I knew it she started to pull my shirt over my head and she pressed herself up against me "you're so warm Jake" she snuggled closer, she was so soft. I broke the hug and she started to pull her panties down I was in awe at her amazing body I undid my trousers and took them and my boxers off her face was a picture her mouth was agape with surprise at my umm... rather hard member what can I say I was excited. I stopped the bath running and we both got in it was amazing and warm she sat close to me and hugged me "Bella can I wash you?" "of course you can then i'l wash you" I got the loofah and put the body wash on it and washed her back then she turned round and I washed those perfect breasts and she took the loofah off me and put my hands on her breasts, "wow these are amazing Bella" she blushed " I always used to be embarrassed of them because I always thought they were too small but you love them" I was shocked at this so I decided to prove her wrong and that they were in no way small I started to tease her nipples in my fingers she moaned making ohhh and ahh noises it was so hot I wanted to hear more so I did it more and more "Jjjjjacob ohhh that's really good" she placed her hand on my member and stroked him it felt so good I was going to cum at any moment "Bella...I'm going to cum...why don't we wait till we get out" " oh not fair" she said, I grinned "I did say after though, It's just we are meant to be bathing" I got the specially ordered strawberry shampoo and started to wash her hair then she washed mine and we got out, I wrapped a towel round her and held her close "I love you Bella I really do" I wrapped myself in a towel and we went into the bedroom, we heard a knock at the door Bella went into the bathroom to shave her legs, I went to the door and there was a women who worked at the hotel with a dinner tray and some wine "umm miss we didn't order anything" she didn't answer she was just checking out my body which was rather tedious then Bella came up to me in her towel and kissed me on the cheek "hey baby what's going on" the women immediately glared at Bella and said room service compliments of a friend I was confused because no one knew we were here "okay, thank you" I said and closed the door I rolled the dinner tray further in the room and lifted the metal food cover off the food, inside was a meal for two which had a note folded on top of it horror struck across Bella's face I opened the note and it was exactly who I thought it was from

"_Jacob black how dare you do those dirty things to my Bella I will not let you take her innocence she is mine, you will pay for this just like Alice and Jasper will do when I find them for arranging this for you...have fun while it lasts, I love you Bella. Your one true love Edward" _

And with that message Bella went to the bathroom, how was I going to protect her from this beast, how did he find us, how was I going to stop him and how would I warn Alice and Jasper.

Woahh the suspense, just as they were getting closer something bad happens :(.

By the way i'l say this again I DO NOT hate Edward and there will be a happy ending for him.

Hope you enjoyed this :D I have summer till the 20th September so hopefully will get this going more,

Thankyou for sticking by me


	7. Chapter 7

You know the whole shebang I don't own anything but this story I'm writing :)

Didn't receive as many reviews as I would of liked for the last chapter, Microsoft word was playing up hence why it was all squashed up and made it hard to read sorry :/ hopefully this will be better, also I know they had already had a sexual encounter and they keep getting interrupted but they will get there lemons we wouldn't want them to just jump in there straight away where is the fun in that OH and also a certain somebody when they speak it will be _like this _xx

**Chapter 7**

**Falling down**

And with that message Bella went to the bathroom...

**Bella's P.O.V**

Why is he doing this, why can't he leave me alone, why must he continue to try and sabotage our relationship he is the one who left me a broken cold hearted lonely girl over a year ago, I moved on why hasn't he..."Bells, Bella? Come out baby it's ok everything will be fine" Jacob shouted through the door I ignored him it will never be fine for me, I took my towel off and turned the shower on then sat there and wished for everything to get better like it has been and that I wouldn't spiral out of control again.

**Jacob's P.O.V **

I can't believe him, trying to get at my Bella she is my love now he left her all cold and broken how dare he even speak of getting her back he will never get her back, I'm so angry I better keep my cool in case, of course Bella doesn't know yet about the Quileute legends of werewolves, at that my cell started ringing I answered it "hi its Sam, we have found Cullen scents what's going on" ahh of course they can't leave me alone for five minutes "umm yeah Sam, we keep getting threatening notes from Edward Cullen, saying he wants Bella back" "what why did you not let the pack now this Jacob" " because Sam its mine and Bella business" "I'm down the road from the hotel meet me there NOW" dammit I can't ignore my alphas command "see you in a bit then" and I hung my cell up. I knocked on the bathroom door, Bella had the shower on so she would be a while, I grabbed the bags and decided I'd take them to the car as she would probably want to go home after, I took an outfit out and other items she would need out the bag, a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top along with some underwear, her handbag and her spare tote bag to put her clothes in that she brought; I left the spare key card on the table and went out the door. I walked through the lobby and I was given disapproving looks by males and I was checked out by females, I gave in my key card and left to go talk to Sam and the others.

**Bella P.O.V**

I got out of the shower dried myself and my hair...why am I moping around the man of my dreams is outside waiting for me, my makeup bag was on the counter so I decided that I would make an effort I put my base of foundation and powder on then looked for my gorgeous sea green eye shadow I applied that and mascara, I tussled my hair a bit and went out the bathroom to put some clothes on, I found some clothes had been laid out and I put them on it was my favourite green top and black skinny jeans, It was then I realised where is Jacob I looked where we had left our bags and they were gone and there was the spare key card on the table, he had gone left me he had finally got tired of me...I sat on the bed with a heavy chest and tears down my face I really thought he loved me but he obviously didn't I was ready to give my all to him but it wasn't enough apparently. I wasn't going to mope around I'm better than this, I packed the last of my stuff in the tote and went downstairs and handed the key in the lady checked me out and smiled sympathetically at me I smiled at her and went outside now where was the taxi rank, suddenly a shadow loomed over me "_guess who"_ said the voice my heart started fluttering "Jacob!" _"Hah if you say so"_ a pair of hands and something else went over my mouth suddenly all my thoughts stopped and everything went black. I woke up tied up in what seemed like a car with dark tinted windows and I was lying in the back I heard some soft classical music..._"so this is what it takes to have you, so be it" _then I slowly blacked out again.

Ohmygosh what could be going on and where is Jacob in all this does he know what's going on and who is this person!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but this story I'm writing :) yehh RATED M!

I know I promised better updates but work is making me do overtime and everyone's been off so sorry to my avid readers here is my 8th chapter of horizons.

Remember Edward is in _italics _because I thought he should be

Chapter 8 

Don't you forget about me

_Edwards P.O.V_

_so this is what it takes to have you, so be it I thought to myself, I finally have her she is mine for eternity once I make her my mate, how dare that dog think he can take my Isabella and declare her as his it's disgusting as I was lost in my thoughts I heard my love stirring in the back "_Jacob? Is that you" _I grinned and looked at her in my rear view mirror she looked lost and lonely plus there was the perfect view down her top the old Edward would be ashamed to look at that but I relished in the thought of her tied up all ready for me to take her, "no love it's me Edward, I'm taking you home" _"home? "To Charlie's house? " _"no, to our house I prepared for us"_ "but you left me, I'm with Jake now you can't do this, I don't love you" _"but I love you Bella and that's enough for both of us" we pulled up to the traffic lights it was red so I stopped, I didn't need to car door open light to flash to tell me she was opening the door, she wouldn't get far she didn't even know where she was and she had no cell phone or anything as her stuff was in the boot, this was fun like cat and mouse we never had this much fun before._

Bella's P.O.V

"Jacob is that, you?" suddenly I had this distinct feeling it wasn't and I was in danger, I looked around for an escape the doors wouldn't be child locked, I thought about what Charlie said when he taught me survival skills right now my hands were tied up and I needed to get away, I started rubbing the ropes against the middle seatbelt then the rope loosened but I kept my hands where they were and listened to Edward, we stopped at some traffic lights now was my chance I opened the door and got out, I saw him grinning as I got out I didn't have much time to find Jacob actually where about was I and what time is it? A lot of people were looking at me like I robbed a bank or something. I stopped this elderly women to question her "Hello, would you mind telling me where I am and what time it is" she looked shocked but answered me "your just outside of Seattle and its 9pm, you should go to a hospital that's one hell of a shiner and I'm guessing the person whose car you jumped out of hasn't finished, my daughter was..." I had to interrupt her "thank you so much but I've got to go now to umm... call my dad bye now" I ran around the corner and ran into some men "why hello there gorgeous how are you" they were advancing towards me, I heard a big bang and they turned round then I ran across the street and kept going until I found a telephone box I dialled jakes number and just as he answered "Hello...Bell's...is that you where are you" "I'm just outside of seat" that's when the phone cut off and I had nowhere to run from my stalker.

Jacobs P.O.V

I was trying to fight the feeling I was having in my gut while Sam was talking to me about the leech "anyway he would never go after her in the hotel...Jacob? I'm talking to you listen to me" my head snapped up "sorry Sam, I have a terrible feeling in my gut I should of waited for Bella, we should go see where she is" Sam paused shook his head "well she is your imprint, let's go see where she is". Both me and Sam went into the hotel and asked for the key card for the room me and Bella had been staying in, the lady gave me an angry look "she checked out twenty minutes ago but we had the maid clean the room and she found a note whatever you did to the poor girl she isn't too impressed with she was really angry when she checked out but I see you and your friend here are alone..." that's where I cut her off "can I have the note already please" she glared at me but passed me it anyway thats when I noticed the elaborate handwriting on the envelope that defiantly wasn't hers had my name on _Jacob_ my hands trembled as I opened it up inside read

"_Jacob,  
I cant believe you left me, but this has given me the chance to return to somebody who actually loves me my one and only Edward, don't try to find me I won't be around much longer anyway, he can give me something iv always wanted...eternal love and life_

_Goodbye, _

_Isabella"_

I turned to the women on the desk "where did she go!" the lady frowned and said "our security tapes show that she went outside to the taxi ranks and then disappeared maybe she went home.."

"home is in forks we are way too far away for her to do that, id like to pay the bill thanks" she looked at the computer "its already been paid by an Edward Cullen, he was tall pale and had bronze hair do you know him" I didn't answer her I walked straight out the doors ran to the nearest forest, phased and howled towards the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

I am REALLY REALLY SORRY :( Seriously being a student is really hard and takes up a lot of my time I am trying my hardest to do like millions of things at once work, college, applying to university and saving to learn to drive, I'm getting there :/

Here is chapter 9 :D remember when Edward speaks its _italics _and when they are all together Jacob is in** bold** hopefully this format works. Also there may be violence in this yes I do not condone this and if my boyfriend did this to me I'd kick his butt but this is a story and it is rated M! So if you don't like violence or sexual matters don't read any further I am 19 so I can write about this stuff :D you have been warned *nods* also I don't own any of these characters or twilight they are all Stephanie's except for any characters you don't recognise they are mine like Jem for example she can create dream like states that cannot be broken which allows dreams to come true but Bella can break this hold over her easily obviously no-one knows why (well we do) and yes before you say but she shouldn't be susceptible to them at all this is MY story :} enjoyyyy

**Chapter 9; Rather be with you**

_Edward's P.O.V_

_She knows she can't hide from me, I can smell her and sense her she is my singer MINE not his in anyway shape or form...hmmm there she is her long brown locks waiting to be caressed...soft white skin...mmmm "stop it don't think of her like that she is precious and is with Jacob Black now" I shook my head old Edward that was now in the back of my mind would think like that but this new primal instinctive Edward wants her, her body and her blood as I drew closer I could hear her on the phone her breath was raspy from crying and running she was speaking to someone...well I can't have this can I._

**Bella's P.O.V**

I found a telephone box I dialled jakes number and just as he answered "Hello...Bell's...is that you where are you" "I'm just outside of seat" that's when the phone cut off and I had nowhere to run from my stalker because he was already here, I felt a slight knock to my head and then the world went black...

When I awoke I found myself in a warm room with a fire? And the curtains drawn then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world it was Jake I felt his warm arms round me "_I love you"_ hang on that's not my Jake everything seemed to shatter in that moment I was on a bed tied up with Edwards arms around me I burst out crying "get off me get off me I don't love you I love Jake" he got off the bed and I flinched what is he going to do now "_Jem what have you done! It was supposed to work your power obviously isn't that strong is it ugh" _"um I'm sorry she broke it somehow, she is meant to stay in that dream state but it didn't work for long...I'm sorry please don't hurt me" _"what I could be doing right now is having sex with that hot ass on the bed but noooo your power sucks! I know you don't want to see us have sex but hey who cares you are chained to the wall just as she is I'm just going to have my way with you instead" _ I can't believe this was Edward I didn't want to believe it I needed to distract him so neither us got hurt she may be a vampire and tried to hurt me but she was a teenage girl once and no one deserves to be hurt "HEY Eddy" he turned round shocked "yes that's right what do you think you're doing what makes you think you can kidnap us and get away with it, Jake will come for me soon just as her mate will come for her soon" the vampire I knew as Jem smiled at me, Edward just stood there and grinned _"you really think I'd be stupid enough to let that happen I need you Bella just like you need me your judgement has been clouded, yes I may not be able to read your mind but I know your thinking hey this isn't Edward Cullen kind, sweet, old fashioned he is gone I have felt the warmth of a women and tasted blood Carlisle threw me out of his sweet family because of the five women not including the prostitutes that I drained on a trip to Germany that I had drained, oh you should of seen the looks on all of their faces when I played it back to all of them in my head especially my loving mother Esme" _he grinned evilly "_I am a very different man to the one that left you in the woods that man wouldn't touch you the way I will you won't be able to run off to Jakey and his wolfy friends because maybe about right now my vampire friends are on their way to kill them and as for this lovely gem Jem she is mine now her mate will never find me so there is no chance for either of you now iv answered your questions I'm off to hunt for a while I shall see you when I come back don't make me separate you"_ and with that he left the room and I heard several locks turn and be pulled across and pin coded wow he really wasn't joking I looked across the room Jem had chains on too like me but they were long enough for us to move around but short enough for no contact this was serious, I looked down and looked at what I was wearing well more like what I wasn't wearing it was some black negligee and stockings "don't worry" said the small voice across the room "I got you changed as he didn't want to ruin him surprise but it's not like I haven't seen anything before hey" she gave a weak smile, I looked at her and she was wearing the same but red she had a curvy hourglass shape she was very busty and was nearly popping out the top of her negligee and had long flowing black hair that shone red in the light she was staring at me I looked at her confused "I was just comparing how different we are that's all" I laughed "to be honest so was I, looks like you have done quite well for yourself I feel quite inadequate next to you" she giggled "we are all beautiful in our own ways Bella, I'm sorry for what I did he said he would have my mate killed if I didn't do it" this Jem girl was so sweet "it's ok, so let's focus on getting out of here"

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**I'd been travelling for three days and I had the feeling I wasn't getting any closer to my Bella I heard the rest of the pack in my mind talking to each other about their current affairs, only Sam knew what it was like to be apart from a mate...well an imprint it's like having your heart ripped out, then my trail of thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes then we were jumped by a vampire **"we will not let you get to Bella or Jem" **I didn't know who this Jem was probably another girl in need of help "where are they, I must know know or me and my pack will kill you!" **"you cant kill us your just wolves Edward told us you cant even kill a fly" ** the vampire laughed I lunged at the offensive one and pounced on his chest and growled at him how dare he speak of my pack like that I heard more growling from pack members another vampire had appeared how many more vampires wanted to join in on this party because we could take them all, I ripped the limbs off the vampire I was on and threw them on the fire that embry and Sam had started I glared at the new guy I phased back and changed behind a bush then came back "you want to bring it too huh? Come on then" **"woah hold on there I'm just looking for my Jemima" **"jemima? As in jem?" he smiled **"have you found my mate oh wow thank you" **well I haven't but that leech sorry vampire mentioned her along with my mate" then all of a sudden this vampire this bleach blonde pale yet somehow sun kissed Australian vampire started sobbing **"I knew it was too good to be true, we were out hunting just outside of forks, you know that place as your mate lives there and you live in la push same as your pack and Jemima my little jem dissapered, I went to see my good friends the cullens and all of a sudden I knew what had happened it was Edward, see I can look into to peoples pasts but not their futures unless I'm emotionally or friendship compatible with them and I saw you Jacob Black and pack we were all very good friends at my wedding Bella was there aswell and my futures are ninety nine percent true" **wow this guy was a good vampire "uh sorry about that you know us males, testosterone everywhere" I shook his hand "lets work together to find them" the austrailian male smiled **"don't worry we will find our Shelia's and get them home" ** I raised my eyebrows this guy was going to take some getting used to I was American and didn't know his 'slang' this was going to be interesting as he knew the future and what was going to happen with me and my Bella. **


	10. Chapter 10

I am really really really sorry everyone I know I have no excuses for leaving it so long between chapters but I'm very busy with college three days and work another three days and that leaves me with one day left :/ and with Christmas trying to get college done and other with because its driving me mad but with finishing in may I may as well get through it haha.

But here we go chapter 10 same warnings for last chapter M! And I'm 20 so I'm allowed to write what I want he he. Also I've never been to aussie or really heard aussie lingo so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong I'd love to go there though :). And the house I speak of is not real to my knowledge.

**Chapter 10**

**Il hold my breath**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Its now been five days we must be getting closer by now, I hope she is okay, I'll rip him apart if she is hurt in any way. I heard laughing next to me it was my new friend the Australian vampire Steve "hey mate calm down with the growling, I'm sure everyone is just as anxious to rip this Edward to shreds as we are but we have to be patient" Ah he was a good friend, he was using his powers to see into the future his face lit up "whats happening" he smiled "I finally know where they are, they are in the old orchard house outside forks" I could hug him right now! "let's go get our girls".

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I know they are coming for us Jem, I'm sure of it" she looked worried "hey don't worry lets concentrate getting out of these chains, you have vampire strength don't you" "well I haven't really drank any blood so I don't think I'm strong enough but I'l try" and what seemed like ages she finally managed to pull her chains out the wall, she ran over to me "sorry if this hurts" I grimaced but it was painless, we both stood up and looked around the room "the window! Lets get out that way" I picked up the bedside table and threw it out the window, Jem looked rather shocked at my strength but laughed "get on my back quickly before he comes up, I left a dream like reality waiting for him" and she winked, oh I could only imagine what she left as we jumped out the window and ran into the forest below.

_**Edwards P.O.V**_

"_What was all that noise? I should go check on them to make sure they are not doing anything bad" I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door they were both laying on the bed together "well this is quite a turn of events" they beckoned me to the bed well how could I refuse it "I'm glad to see you girls have seen the light a-hah" they just smiled at me and laid there I went to touch them but something was wrong it wasn't Bella or Jem...THEY WERE FAKES I looked at the window which was no longer there due to being smashed out "ARGHHHH WHERE DID THEY GO! How dare they trick me like that" I ignored my hard member in my trousers and just went crazy...the room ended up a mess._

"_Well I best go find them they can't be far"._

**Bella's P.O.V**

We had been running through the forest for a while when we stopped and Jem looked at me her eyes were black "please I need to feed for a bit" i looked worried "on humans?" she laughed "oh no eww they taste gross, no there was a herd of deer back there I won't be long I promise, stand under that tree over there" "Okay, its a warm day so il be happy to just relax" then Jem came and hugged me "you know you are my best friend and thank you from not letting me give up hope" then she ran off into the woods.

I took my position underneath the tree and fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream, there was a big brown russet wolf and sun kissed man wait no vampire that really was weird and they were coming towards me, suddenly my eyes fluttered open and there was my Jacob laying next to me "Morning Bella" I didn't want to say anything in case it was a dream I just sat up and rubbed my eyes "Jacob?" "yes babe it really is me" I pounced on him "oh Jake I never thought I'd see you again, iv missed you so much" he brushed my hair back "shhh its ok I'm here now don't worry about it" I heard footsteps it was the sun kissed vampire from my dream, Jacob stood up "hey how are you feeling now Steve?" this Steve looked at me "she doesn't look very well we should get her to a doctor, she doesn't seem to have eaten much" I stood up in protest "oh no I'm fine thank you Steve, by any chance are you Jem's mate? She went hunting about an hour or so ago" his face lit up and he started to sob then hugged me.

He looked at me and said "thank you Bella thank you so much, you see me and my mate have been together for twenty three years, twenty as a vampire and as humans three years before we got separated by her and her mum having to run away but our love still burned strong but then we lost contact and I knew something wasn't right so I went to where she said she was living and found her mother's body but something wasn't right she had two marks on her neck and she looked like she had the blood drained out of her, it turned out the man her dad had hired to kill her was a vampire and killed them all but Jemima managed to escape and she was a vampire too, I couldn't live without her so she turned me too" by this time I was crying that is so sad but beautiful, he continued "I really thought this Edward guy was her new mate but he had kidnapped her so iv been hunting him down and then I ran into Jacob here and well now we have found you". Then we heard some rustling in the trees, Jacob looked worried "that's not my pack!" and out of the bushes came...Edward.

_**Edwards P.O.V**_

"_Well this is a very touching reunion but where am I and poor Jemima in all this" _"where is she! She needs to go back to her mate now!" _"now now Bella, what happened to your attire I see its changed into a t-shirt we can't have that can we" she looked down at herself she was wearing a baggy black t-shirt that went to her creamy white knees and smelt like dog! I couldn't stand for this I had to bring out my trap to make her come back she was MINE! I cant let anyone else have her! The little voice inside me shouted at me "Edward don't do this she is with Jacob now let her be, just because it didn't work out with you and Tanya..." "DONT MENTION HER NAME! THE STUPID SLUT I HATE HER I COULD OF GIVEN HER EVERYTHING SHE THREW IT AWAY" then the voice said "but you called her Bella just before you were going to make love, you broke her heart like you broke Bella's but hers has healed now like Bella's please just leave them be!"_

**Steve's P.O.V**

Just please leave us all alone mate, we need to get Bella some where safe and warm not like this dank cold forest. Edwards head snapped up _"hahaha you really think il listen to you...i'v got the one thing you want most...Jem"_ I looked at Edward "come on ed, you have really gone too far with this you cant keep kidnapping girls to get what you want just hand her over ok, then you can get on with your life and we can get on with ours" Jacob nodded in agreement _"no because I want Bella, she was mine first and will always be mine its not fair!" _oh come on mate she is with Jacob now and she is happy and we can all see that this really is going to end bad for you" _"are you threatening me? Just remember I have your precious Jemima, she is no Bella but I can pretend" _"but how can you live knowing she is in love with me and Bella in love with Jacob, yes that probably really hurts but you left Bella at the end of the day you have yourself to blame and no one else!, I know the truth is hard to swallow but thats the way it is, I can see your future your married to a women with long blonde hair and your happy, your friends with Bella and Jake and you all laugh about this like it was a huge joke" I looked up at him and he was sobbing _"fine, I'l be back though and if your not right I'l be back for Bella, whether she wants me or not!" _he took off into the forest looking back one more time

"well thats one crazy vampire..."

**A/N Im so so so so sorry about this long wait between chapters I haven't finished yet though: D**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers,

Hey its me the author of this story Horizons...

I know I haven't been the best at updating this story but as you can probably guess I didn't expect 2010 to be so busy, I was planning on going to University but then changed my mind I'm still at college though because a qualification is a qualification ey? Haha. I also work 26 hours a week on top of college and I also have a boyfriend who demands my attention too I am quite busy :/ and I am really sorry for dragging this story out I know I shouldn't make excuses but meh :( I am sorry and thank you to all you loyal subbies :) and all my new ones too.

I will update as soon as I can thank-you

Leona x


End file.
